Odd Years
by randomcat23
Summary: A series of small pieces set during the years before the manga. Naruto grows up alone, learns how to gain attention and eats his first bowl of ramen. Last chapter: Age Thirteen
1. Age One

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not and never will be mine.

Meh, so I took some liberties. Feel free to correct any inaccuracies.

* * *

"Well, we can't take him," a woman sniffed. "I'm not even sure why I was called here." Her bright green eyes glared about the room as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "A hospital is no place for . . . an orphan." 

"Yes, why is there even discrepancy about this?" A man stood up and gestured with his hands. "He is an orphan and therefore belongs in an orphanage!"

A third person spoke, stiff and low, "I was thinking only of the children's best interests. Should they really be exposed to such a—"

"You have trouble makers at the orphanage!" Glasses woman threw her hands in the air. "Goodness, I know you're quite capable of handling them! And surely you can control an infant! Even if that infant is . . ."

"I only thought maybe _he_ should be placed with specialists, or," she turned to the man, "placed in a foster home with a family who would keep an eye on him."

"Nobody would want him!"

All three fell silent and turned to the fourth person in the room. He sighed heavily with impatience and possibly sadness. "The boy will go into the orphanage. No more arguments."

"Yes, Hokage," All three workers answered and then turned their attention to the object of the discussion. The blonde baby boy giggled softly, completely content with playing with his toes.

* * *

This will be updated weekly, or sooner depending on its reception. 

Reviews are greatly appreciated. –randomcat23


	2. Age Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

I found some extra time today and since I had this one written up, I figured I'd post it.

* * *

"Everyone—SIT DOWN!" 

Over thirty children laughed and scurried into their assigned seats and began banging on the tables. Naruto was no different.

The attendants began passing out meals to all the hungry kids. There were groans at the sight of peas and requests for more potatoes shouted over the commotion.

The blonde child waited patiently; he was always last because he sat furthest away from the kitchen. He had learned early on that if he complained, he only got spankings and fewer potatoes.

Everyone next to Naruto received their dinner within minutes. He grinned as his stomach growled. But the attendant walked away, distracted by another child. Still, Naruto waited kicking his feet under the table in time with his stomach.

People began to clear out of the cafeteria. Naruto looked for his meal and seeing none, raised his hand and shook it. Five minutes later an attendant broke away from the gossip group and slid a dish down to the child. No apology was given.

And while all the other kids enjoyed the television, Naruto ate cold peas, potatoes and meat.

It wouldn't be until much later in his life that Naruto would learn that veggies are best served warm.

* * *

It was visiting day at the orphanage. Naruto and all the others were dressed in their best and grins spread across their faces. Maybe today would be that day. The blonde joined several other kids in a game of hide and go seek. Every once in awhile one of the kids would be pulled away to meet possible parents. 

Naruto always looked eagerly at the attendant when she came his way, but she never spoke to him. It was always one of his friends who got pulled away.

He hid behind a basket while someone counted to ten.

Why didn't anyone ever ask to see him?

* * *

Aw, poor little Naruto. It'll take him ten years to find out why people don't like him. 

Anyway, I'm a sucker for reviews! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. –randomcat23


	3. Age Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"How many dots are there?" A bright-eyed, brown-haired teacher called out. She held a card with four dots in front of her.

"Four!" The majority of the class yelled.

"Very good," she smiled. "How about this one?" She indicated a card with six apples.

There was a pause and then when no one answered, a boy raised his hand. The teacher continued grinning, ignoring the blonde child in the back. "It begins with an 's'," she started. 

"Six!" The class yelled and the hand fell.

"Good. Now, let's count them." The teacher pointed to each apple�and counted with the students.

Naruto held his hands in his lap, frowning sadly. He knew that answer, why didn't she call on him?

The young child hung his head and listened while the class counted to ten.

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" The kindergarteners ran in circles, taunting, pushing and laughing. 

Naruto pumped his arms to escape his pursuer. "Can't catch me!" His mischievous grin spread across his young face.

"You're it, Naruto!" A hand brushed his shoulder.

"Ah!" Naruto turned sharply and started chasing another student. Pushing himself further, Naruto nearly leaped and tagged a girl. But he pushed too hard and both tumbled into the dust.

"Sorry, Yuki," Naruto apologized when he saw the tears brim up in her eyes. Her knee was bleeding a little.

"Naruto! What did you do?" An attendant yelled out. "What were you thinking?" She turned to Yuki and said some comforting words. Naruto felt the shame color his face and he stared at the ground.

"You need a time out!" The attendant grabbed Naruto's hand and put him against the building's wall. "Sit and think about what you did."

Naruto was nearly crying, but a realization washed over him.

That was the first time an adult had held his hand, let alone gave him attention.

And to think it was because he broke a rule.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! Let me know what you think! –randomcat23


	4. Age Seven

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

* * *

He was getting sideways glances but Naruto didn't stop what he was doing. Unknown to them, he just enjoyed the attention. He was currently booby-trapping the teacher's chair. Naruto couldn't help but grin at the thought of Master Hige falling on the floor.

One more tweak and he ran back to his seat, the eyes of his classmates following. Some grinned and others frowned, but when the teacher entered, no one spoke. 

In fact, it wasn't until Master Hige was on the floor that the class exploded with laughter.

"Naruto! Get over here!" There was no doubt who pulled the trick.

The troublemaker went to the front of the class, pretending to look upset. He stared into the teacher's eyes as Master Hige screamed at him, called him useless and asked him what he would do when he went to the Ninja Academy next year.

But Naruto wasn't upset. On the inside he was glowing with happiness at the attention. All eyes were on him, unlike at the orphanage.

"Detention!" That got his attention. Nobody had ever given him one of those before. "I'm sick of your jokes. Well, see how you like writing lines!" The teacher continued to preach.

Naruto just grinned inwardly.

* * *

"Don't you ever make me come get you again!"

Naruto only listened half-heartedly as the Head of the Orphanage dragged him back home. It was only a ten minute walk between the school and the orphanage, but the attendant was using every second to describe how annoyed she was. 

"Ungrateful . . . always getting into trouble . . ." 

When she finally sucked in a breath, they were at the front door and Naruto scurried in. Dinner was to be served in a moment. 

"Oh, no you don't," the attendant snapped, "You can go to bed without dinner tonight." She pulled Naruto passed the warm kitchen and locked him in his room. "Honestly, Naruto, you are old enough to know right from wrong. We don't have time for your stupid games." She walked away to help the other attendants serve dinner.

Naruto sat on his low bed and frowned. Was detention really a good reason not to feed someone? He kicked his feet against the bed, listening to the laughter from down the hall and his own stomach.

He hated this place, it's walls, the people, everything. 

All his friends had found families long ago. Maybe it was time to leave the orphanage and search for his family. Nobody here would miss him anyway. The blonde grabbed a backpack and placed his small collection of belongings in it. There was a toothbrush, a broken toy, extra socks, another shirt and two pairs of shorts. 

Anticipation bubbled up within him. He could go do whatever he wanted. Adventures awaited him. He could find a family to love him since the orphanage didn't help him at all.

His blue eyes peered outside the door's window. There was no one around. Quickly, Naruto picked the lock and snuck through the building and out the front door. 

Freedom.

Naruto grinned.

* * *

After two days outside the orphanage Naruto found there were some flaws in his plans. Where could he get food? Where was he going to sleep?

Everywhere he went people glared and gave him questioning looks. Naruto even picked up on some of their conversations.

"Isn't he supposed to be in the orphanage?"

"Did they really let him out? They can't do that, can they?"

"Horrible, absolutely horrible."

Naruto hung his head. People hated him on the outside too?

He sat himself down on a stoop and let the tears flow. What had he done? Why did people hate him so much? Naruto racked his brain, finding his flaws and deciding whether they were just reasons for this treatment.

Was it the time he pushed Yuki over?

Was it when he took that extra dinner roll?

But then why did everyone outside the orphanage hate him too?

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, kid, you gonna wash my stoop with your tears, or what?" The speaker was a large woman, probably in her thirties with grey eyes and dark hair. She tipped back the bottle in her hand and took a swig of whatever was in it. "You gonna answer?" Her harsh eyes glared down on him.

Naruto sobbed and picked up his things. 

"Hey, don't you have a place to go?"

The blonde shook his head, still crying.

The woman rolled her eyes and paused to think. She couldn't have his blubbering kid wandering the streets, even if it _was_ Naruto. Obviously the orphanage had kicked him out, or something. Well, she wasn't afraid of him, just annoyed.

"Hey, kid. I'll let you stay in the room upstairs."

Naruto's head rose as his eyes lit up. His bottom lip was quivering, from sadness or happiness, the woman didn't know. 

"You'll have to do chores around my house, that way you can pay for it. I'll even feed you."

The child just nodded and gathered up his belongings. This was the first thing that had gone his way all day. This woman scared him, but at least he would have a place to stay. And all he had to do was work! That wasn't so bad. His spirits lifted a bit.

Naruto entered the rundown building and looked around. So, this would be his home. He would stay here until he found a family who loved him.

The owner of the place shut and locked the door. There. The city would have to get off her back about taxes now. She was housing the demon child. Now _they _owed _her_. She grinned and took another drink.

* * *

Anyone else ever wonder where Naruto got that room he lives in?

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	5. Age Nine

**Disclaimer:** Silly readers, randomcat23 does not own Naruto!

* * *

"Hey, Iruka!"

"Yes, Master Hige?"

The older man paused to catch his breath. He then placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "I know it's your first week here, but I need a favor from you."

Iruka smiled, "I'd be glad to help."

Master Hige slapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly, "Great, that's just what I needed to hear. You see, Mizuno came down with something this morning and can't cover detention today. I was hoping you could stay after for a few hours."

"I can do that."

"Thank you, Iruka."

* * *

A spring breeze blew in the classroom. Iruka glanced at the clock and then outside. He could see the other teachers leaving to go home. Unfortunately, he was stuck in the detention room, waiting for the troublemakers to arrive.

The first one came in promptly at 3:00 and handed Iruka a slip with a bow. It read: 1 hour, Master Kyo. Iruka nodded and the student took a seat, looking distressed. Over the next five minutes, eight more students came in bearing slips. Most were for one hour, one student had a two hour detention.

Iruka had to grin, Master Hige signed five of those eight slips; the man was known for his 'detention happy' fingers.

Just when Iruka thought all the students had arrived, one more burst through the door at ten after three with a wild grin. Iruka just stared—it was the demon boy, Naruto. Naruto's grin fell when he realized it wasn't Master Mizuno in the chair, but swiftly recovered from his disappointment.

The blonde child sheepishly handed over his slip and automatically took a seat in the back.

Iruka glanced at it: 3 hours, Master Hige. _"Of all the days to be stuck watching detention . . ."_

* * *

The first hour passed and most of the students left, relieved to be able to go home and play. Iruka hardly noticed their departure. His eyes were constantly watching Naruto. He had been told the boy was wild and would pull as many pranks as there are minutes in a day if you let him.

The second hour passed and only one child left. Now it was only Naruto and Iruka. Iruka was beginning to doubt everyone's opinion of the boy. He hadn't caused trouble once. Even when Naruto asked to use the restroom, he did it politely and came back in reasonable time.

It was true Iruka feared the Fox Demon within the boy. And it was true that Naruto didn't have the best record in school. But the boy didn't appear to be dangerous. And deep down, Iruka felt sorry for him.

The boy had escaped the orphanage and found a home somewhere, Iruka never found out where. And while the whole town was in an uproar over his escape, Iruka's concern only grew. He knew the pain of an orphan. And it didn't matter if you were a demon or a human, that pain was real.

Iruka broke away from his thoughts to look at the time; the three hours were almost over. He got up and shut the window, locking it. Naruto hadn't stirred in a long time. He had doodled for the first hour or so, but then had placed his head on the desk. Iruka walked over to the boy and saw that he indeed had fallen asleep.

He was about to wake the boy, but something caught his eye. The paper Naruto had doodled on was stuck under the boy's arm but the picture was still visible. There was a man, a woman, and a boy who was clearly Naruto. They were brightly colored with smiles on their faces. Across the top in messy handwriting were the words "My Greatest Wish".

Wasn't there an assignment for Naruto's grade for something like this?

Iruka felt his heart crumble.

This boy was no demon. He was a child that needed to be taken care of and loved. Grinning sadly, Iruka placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a small shake. "You can go home now, Naruto."

He stirred and rubbed his eyes. Realizing where he was, Naruto quickly grabbed his drawing and folded it up, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he stammered and picked up his things.

Watching the boy, Iruka felt the sudden urge wrap him in an embrace and tell him it would be okay. But he couldn't. Instead, Iruka followed Naruto out the door and said, "Here, I'll walk you home, it's getting late."

Naruto turned to him, shocked. After a second or two, however, he nodded but the look of wonder hadn't disappeared. Iruka fell in step beside the boy and the pair headed down the street.

After a few blocks, Naruto stopped and said, "Thank you, Master Iruka." Iruka nodded watched the boy climb a few stairs to a door.

"_Isn't this—no it couldn't be her house?"_

"Naruto, you live here?"

"Yeah, the crazy drunk lady gave me a room," the boy looked around nervously as if she could have heard him. He added, "I couldn't find anywhere else," when he saw Iruka's confounded look.

"I see." Another look at the run down building and Iruka had an idea. "Naruto, are you hungry?"

The blonde's blue eyes lit up and he grinned, "I sure am!"

"Have you ever eaten ramen before?"

"No," he frowned, "what's that?"

Iruka laughed, "It's absolutely delicious."

The boy paused and Iruka added, "I'll treat you to a bowl. Come with me."

Naruto couldn't believe his good luck today. Even though his prank for Master Mizuno had been ruined, he was getting attention from an adult! And it wasn't negative attention either! The smile on his face grew to full size as he ran after this Master Iruka.

From then on, Naruto only wanted detention when Master Iruka served it.

From then on, Iruka requested to serve the weekly detentions.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. Anyway, so I figured that Iruka's all nice to Naruto now. But once he becomes Naruto's main teacher, he's a little harder on the kid since he's older. Weeh, liberties.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	6. Age Eleven

**Disclaimer: **Never has and never will be mine.

Sorry, this took a little longer to post than I had expected.

**Edited:** Decided to add one more chapter, since a few people seem to want it. There will be one more after this one.

* * *

Naruto slurped the hot ramen noodles, a gleaming smile on his face. Slamming the empty bowl down on the counter he yelled out, "Another one, please!"

"That was your third one, Naruto!" Iruka half laughed and set his own meal down. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"No way! Today was so cool! I wanna party!" He tried to spin around in the stool but nearly fell off. Iruka caught him.

"What made today so great, Naruto?" He grinned. When Naruto was happy, Iruka was happy. He waved his hand for another bowl of ramen for the kid.

The blonde blushed and folded his hands in his lap. "Well, I dropped one of my books down the stairs." Naruto omitted the fact that he was trying to drop it on a teacher's head. "And when I went to get it, this girl picked it up and gave it back to me! She wasn't mad either, I think she's in my class, and now I really like her!" Naruto grabbed his fourth bowl of ramen and began eating.

Iruka's smile was bittersweet. It was great that Naruto was happy and that someone had actually done something for him. What made him sad was that Naruto got so happy from something so small. It only further enforced in Iruka's head how poorly people have treated him.

The teacher placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'm glad today was good for you."

Naruto turned and slurped up a noodled, "Sakura! That was her name! She has pink hair!" The boy laughed at the last part. "I hate pink, but she sure was nice." He then turned back to the ramen bowl to finish it.

Sakura Haruno. The name sounded familiar to Iruka even though he was pretty sure she had never had a detention. Dismissing it with a wave of his hand, Iruka concluded that he must have heard her name in passing from one of the teachers.

There was a loud bang as Naruto finished the last bowl. "That was really good." He patted his full stomach.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

Naruto flipped through one of his school books and tried to listen to the teacher. She was going on and on about historical ninjas and their great deeds. He started tapping his desk corner. _"Those guys aren't all that great. I'll be better than them someday."_

"The highest title in our village is Hokage. He or she is the strongest ninja and is greatly revered. Everyone looks to him or her for strong leadership. He or she is the supreme example of a perfect ninja."

Naruto raised his hand to go to the restroom. Master Kawato glanced at him, held a finger up and continued reading out of the textbook.

Naruto resumed tapping. He had decided to become Hokage last year at a parade. The parties that followed, the music, the balloons, everything had been for the best ninja in the village. The Hokage was the one person whom everyone cared about. He was the best, he was admired.

"_One day I will be the best. And then there wouldn't be any waiting, everyone would listen to me." _Naruto paused his tapping to stare out the window. _"Everyone will _love_ me."_

Until then he would just have to show them, graduate school even though he wasn't the best. He would hone his skills, making them perfect. Naruto would have to keep himself in everyone's thoughts, make them watch him, make them see. He couldn't let them forget about Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto smiled. He only knew one way to get people's attention.

The pranks and the jokes would be Naruto's way of saying to everyone: Watch out, because one day, I _will_ be better than you.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

Let me know what you think! –randomcat23


	7. Age Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **As stated in the previous chapters, Naruto is not mine.

Well, this chapter really wasn't supposed to exist. But, a few people asked for another one, so here it is. Takes place right before the manga/anime starts. I personally like it because it brings it all full circle.

Thanks for your support.

* * *

"I'm thinking, yellow and," Naruto paused and put a finger to his chin in thought, "white." He grabbed the two paint buckets from his shelf and placed them near the door.

Another pause and then Naruto strapped his goggles over his blonde locks. He pocketed a couple of paint brushes and grinned at himself in the mirror. He had been saving up for this ultimate prank for five months now. The extra chores he did for his landlord-erm-landlady had helped to deepen his spending money.

The clock on his wall told him it was time for class to start. "Great. That'll give me enough time to get things done before anyone realizes I'm skipping." One final look in the mirror and then Naruto picked up his paint buckets and walked out the door.

It was bright and sunny, matching Naruto's own mood. He knew he had to pull off the greatest prank ever because within a week his life would be changing drastically. Graduation was in a few days and Naruto planned on walking out of there with a headband. He just had to; it was the only way to move forward with his dream of becoming the village's greatest ninja.

Only he would be better than the past Hokages. Better. Stronger. Faster.

And what better way to show it to everyone than to write it on the faces of the leaders passed? Naruto wanted his joking stage to go out with a bang.

He gave a laugh while swinging the buckets at his side, "Watch out, Hokage, here I come!"

* * *

All done. Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


End file.
